Pick-Up Lines For Draco
by julietrose21
Summary: Draco and Hermione are dating, but five Gryffindor girls also want him. So the five girls go behind Hermione's back and have a little game to find out who gets Draco. The person with the best pick up lines wins! Read to find out what Draco's reaction is!


**Hello! So this was just some silly little thing that popped into my head! Thought I would try to make you laugh. My friend and I actually had a Draco Pick-Up line game once at her sleepover :-P**

Lavender Brown has had it out for Hermione Granger for some time. First for stealing her precious "won-won" and now for stealing Draco Malfoy before she had the chance to even say hello. Well, Hermione told her to suck it up because she had seven years to say hello.

Hermione and Draco had been dating for about two months now. It all happened quite suddenly. Hermione had been chosen as Head Girl for her seventh year and had to share a dorm with Blaise Zabini. The only thing that bothered her was that he was a Slytherin. She knew he had changed, even before the war. But surprisingly they got along quite well. They were even good friends in a matter of weeks. Everyone thought they were dating, but honestly neither of them had any romantic interest in the other. They did however have a romantic interest in the others house members. Blaise had grown close to Ginny because of Hermione, and Hermione had grown close to Draco. Now they couldn't tell each other that because it was their best friend, but they dropped hints. Eventually Blaise got the balls to ask out Ginny. The saucy red-head always saw through Hermione. She saw the looks her best friend was giving the one and only Draco Malfoy. That was when her and Blaise set up Hermione so things would go her way. Blaise suggested locking them in a broom cupboard, but Ginny knew that would make Hermione worried and nothing would even happen. Then the light bulb appeared above Ginny's head. They would set their best friends up on a blind date. Long story short, they were a match made in heaven.

Hermione didn't quite like how Lavender and her little band of sluts were still moving on Draco and thought they had a chance. Draco ensured her that they had no chance and that his heart belonged to her, but she wanted him to see what hey were saying. So when Hermione overheard Lavender saying that at their little party tonight that they would be swapping Draco pickup lines to see who would win him (Hermione not included) she knew he needed to see this. She borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and told Draco of her plan. Later that night they snuck in to the Gryffindor common room where Lavender was included in a circle, seeming to be the leader. The creepiest thing was that they had a framed picture in the middle of the circle...of Draco! What creeps!

"Okay!" Lavender announced, starting the so called game.

"It will go in this order that we will speak our pick up lines: Me, Parvarti, Romilda, Natalie, and then Gabi."

Lavender: "Did you survive the killing curse? Because You're drop dead gorgeous!"

Parvarti: "I'd let your basilisk into my chamber of secrets."

Romilda: "Would you like to whomp my willow?"

Natalie: "If you were a dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss."

Gabi: "If I speak parseltongue, will you let your snake out?"

Apparently a girl named Karine was judging them. One person was eliminated each round.

"Okay, I decided that the best was Gabi's. And the worst was...Natalie. Seriously Nat! All a sex god like Drakie wants is someone who can match his skill, and snogging won't do it. So see ya!"

Natalie stomped away to her dorm. The circle was smaller as they got filled the gap that Natalie had left.

"Alright girls, round two!" Lavender squealed.

Lavender: "I don't have a broom. Could I ride yours?"

Parvarti: "I must have had some Felix felicis, because I have a feeling I am about to get lucky!"

Romilda: "Are you going to bed? Mind if I Slytherin?"

Gabi: "You may not have a cloak of invisibility, but you can come in my restricted section anytime."

"Wow! Two of those were really good! The best was once again, Gabi. You are on a roll girl! And the loser is Romilda."

Romilda stomped out of the room on the verge of a hissy fit.

"Okay ladies, round three. You two are going down!" Lavender attempted to sound intimidating.

Lavender: "Wanna make me moan like Myrtle?"

Parvarti: "Did you just use the stupefy charm? Or are you a natural stunner?"

Gabi: "Just the thought of your wand makes me spill my potion."

"Well those are dying down, aren't they? Let's say the best was Gabi because Lavender, you just lost. You cannot sound seductive while talking about Moaning myrtle! So down to Parvarti and Gabi!"

Lavender was pissed to say the least so she went to go find some helpless 6th year.

"Okay the one with the best pickup line here wins!"

Parvarti: "Wanna make me scream louder than a mandrake?"

Gabi: "Forget the train honey, I'll just jump on your platform 9 and 3/4."

"Well...sorry Patil, but Gabi won." Karine left before Parvarti said anything.

Hermione went back to the head quarters. Draco could stay there as long as he was in Blaise's room. So obviously that rule was broken a lot. About ten minutes later there was a knock on the portrait. They had a feeling it would be Gabi. And they were right. Draco opened the door and she got right down to business, seeing nobody was around.

"Hey Draco, Forget the train honey, how about I just jump on your platform 9 and 3/4?"

"Hey Hermione!" Draco yelled across the room.

Hermione came around the corner, "Yes?"

"Hermione, I would love to wear you like a pair of sunglasses. Each leg over one ear." Draco shut the door on Gabi's face and showed Hermione just how much he loved to wear her like a pair of sunglasses, and how she loved to pretend he was her lollipop.

**Haha so I hope you laughed. I like to think I'm funny. But I also like to think I'm Draco's girlfriend...sooo...**


End file.
